Wolverine/Quotes
Quotes General *boss "Bet you wish you had a healing factor!" *boss "I almost broke a sweat on that one." *boss "Next time I'll really hurt ya!" *boss "Not bad for a loser!" *boss "Not good enough, chump!" *boss "Sharp moves... but my were sharper!" *boss "You good, but I'm the best there is at what I do." *item "Huh, Christmas came early." *item "I bet this will come in handy." *full "How much junk can one guy carry?" *full "I ain't carrying any more of this junk!" *full "I ain't hauling another thing." *new powers "Can't wait to try THIS out." *new powers "This old dog got a new trick." *up "Don't everybody congratulate me at once." *up "Guess I just graduated. Where's my diploma?" *up "I just keep getting beter at what I do." *up "Yeah, yeah, let's keep going." *on health "I'm bleeding out here!" *of spirit "Got... nothing left." *of spirit "I need a cold one!" *of spirit "Running on empty!" *of spirit "Gimme a sec..." *Revived "Sleeping on a job like a rookie." *summoned "Been' dying to get into this fracas!" *summoned "Good call, bub." *summoned "I'm open for business!" *summoned "I'm ready to rip!" *summoned "I'm the best there is at what I do. And what I do isn't very nice." *summoned "Looking forward to this." *summoned "Now we're talking!" *summoned (sniff, sniff) "Smells like trouble... good!" *summoned "Somebody's gonna get hurt!" *summoned "Who wants some of theese?" Story *[[Juggernaut]] "I guess there's something that can stop the Juggernaut: ME!!" *[[Lady Deathstrike]] "Maybe you'll heal, Deathstrike, maybe you won't." *[[Magneto]] "That's it? I ain't impressed." *[[Mister Sinister]] "I need a cold one after that." *[[Elektra]] "Just two knives, Elektra? That sicks." *[[Juggernaut]] "You say unstoppable, I say, no such thing!" *[[Lady Deathstrike]] "You think you got the claws to take me?" *[[Mandarin]] "Don't care how many rings you have, Mandarin, I'm still taking you out!" *[[Sabretooth]] "Sabretooth. Let's settle this!" *[[Smash HYDRA!]] "I wasn't worried." *Blood Rose "I bet ten bucks that place doesn't have any beer worth drinking." *Dinosaur Jungle "Ohh, this place messes with my head. Need to stay focused and find the village." *Kingpin's Collection "OK, found the tablet, that was easier than I thought." *[[Madripoor ] Lowtown] "Ohh, now that smells all kind of nasty." *Poison Glade "Good try, I don't scare so easy." *Subway "Now that smells all kinds of nasty." *[[Infestation Most Vile]] "If I can't save these guys, I'll make sure to end this quick." *[[Purification Crusade]] "When I'm done with'em, this Purifiers'll wish that they never hurt mutants." *[[Smash HYDRA!]] "Well, I've seen worst odds againt us. But not much." *[[Stryker Under Siege]] "All right, Stryker, now I'm coming for you!" Character Specific * "'Tasha, nice to have a pro by my side." * "You know, Cable, sometimes you make even me look laid-back." * "Sorry, Cap, you're just a soldier like the rest of'em." * "Hey, farmboy, ready to plow into some losers?" * "Looks like you could use some armor polish, Pete." * "Don't worry, Cyke, I got your back." * "Hey, boyscout, ready to earn your badge in asskicking?" * "Hey, Scotty, you ready to do what needs doing?" * "Just about time for you to cut loose, Cyke." * "What's the plan, Summers?" * "Hey, hornhead, long time no see." * "Before you open your mouth, Deadpool, shut up." * "Before you say anything, Deadpool... shut up!" * "You really gonna wear it to a fight?" * "Hey, Jeannie, guess what I'm thinking." * "Hey, Red, how about a good luck kiss?" * "Lookin' good, Red." * "Hey, Castle, keeping your powder dry?" * "Built-in mask, eh? Handy." * "Hey, webhead, thought this party was for grown-ups." * "Kid, you better learn to keep your mouth shut." * "Squirrel Girl... are you nuts?" * "'Roro, the weathercast just improved!" * "Today's forecast: cloudy with a chance of asskicking." * "What's the weather report, 'Roro?" Battle *"Ain't you a mess?" *"And down you go." *"Barely worked up a thirst." *"Bodycount's piling up nice!" *"Give me a challenge!" *"Gotcha." *"Heh, that will leave a mark." *"Huh, small fry." *"Hurts, don't it?" *"I'll heal, you won't." *"I'm seein' red." *"Looks like you're through." *"Next!" *"Ohh, yeah!" *"Scared yet?" *"See what happens when you get me mad?" *"Stay outta my way!" *"Stop wasting my time!" *"That's how you do it." *"That was fun. Give me another!" *"Want some more?" *"Waste of claws!" *"Were you even trying?" *"What a mess." *"What I do isn't very nice." *"You're a joke!" *"You're gonna need a bigger army!" *"You punks never learn." *"You suckers never had a chance!" *"Well ain't you a mess?" *"Stick to robbin' liquor stores, punk." *"Did I do that?" Property Damage *"Hey, Stark, don't bother billing me for the damage." *"Somebody clean up this mess." *"They ain't fixing that!" *"I ain't cleaning that up!" *"Just getting started..." *"Ahhh, that's a satisfying mess." *"Nice. Big. Mess." *"What a hunk o' junk..." Waiting *"I ain't the best there is at sitting around." *"LET'S GO!!! These claws aren't going to pop themselves." *"These claws ain't for show, bub!" *"Waiting's a sucker's game." *"While I'm sitting in my butt, I might as well go grab a beer." Heroes Roster Category:Wolverine Category:Quotes